


Nonexistent

by riddler1124



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Stony - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, spiderfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddler1124/pseuds/riddler1124
Summary: Everyone is born with their soulmate’s name on their left arm. Some people meet their soulmates when they’re young, sometimes it takes years. But a certain webslinger is convinced his soulmate doesn’t even exist...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is inspired by @koglamogla's art on Instagram, go check it out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram- @riddler1124

I opened my eyes quickly, already forgetting what I was dreaming about. I had a feeling it was about stupid soulmates again.

I turned over and caught a glimpse of shiny silver on my skin. I stared longingly at my left arm, at the loopy silver letters etched there. 

Everyone is born with their soulmate's last name scrawled on their skin. I sighed to myself and looked at the clock beside my bed. 

6:59. One minute before my alarm goes off. I glanced back at my arm. 

It still hadn't changed. 

I sighed again and turned over in my bed, ready to go back to sleep before my alarm went off. No such luck. I jumped at the shrill beeping echoing through my room. Rubbing my eyes, I slammed the 'off' button of the banshee machine. 

JARVIS' voice startled me for the second time that morning.

"Good morning Mister Parker, should I alert Mr. Stark or Mr. Rogers of your awakening?" Geez, always so formal. The AI was nice enough, but I wasn't really in the mood for my dads to crowd me like a flock of pigeons right now.

"No thanks, JARVIS. I'll alert them myself." Throwing on a t-shirt and jeans, I headed down to the kitchen. Well, the 5th floor kitchen, that is. Dad isn't too good at cooking, but Pops always makes a big deal of getting up early to make breakfast. I could smell the bacon and waffles 50 feet away.

"Good morning, Pete!" Uncle Bruce was the first to greet me. "Morning, is there any coffee left?" I asked groggily. Uncle Thor and Dad usually drank all of it before I could have any. 

"I believe there's enough for a few more people." Speaking of Uncle Thor. He seemed to pop out of nowhere, grabbing Uncle Bruce by the waist and kissing his nose. 

Ugh. Too early for that.

I gave Pops a quick hug while I poured sugar and cream into a mug of coffee. He was going to give his daily lecture about the dangers of too much caffeine, but Dad rounded the corner and beat him to it. 

"Peter, you really shouldn't be drinking so much coffee. It's not healthy." He said, pouring himself his own cup.

I scoffed. "You're really not the one to talk. You drink so much of this stuff, it's coursing through your veins." He paused before shrugging and saying, "You got me there, kid." He rolled up his sleeves, revealing the name 'Rogers' written in silver. I grimaced. 

I really didn't want to think about soulmates right now. Everyone around me knew their's, Dad with 'Rogers', Pops with 'Stark', Uncle Thor with 'Banner', Uncle Bruce with 'Odinson', Aunt Nat with 'Maximoff', Aunt Wanda with 'Romanoff', so on and so forth. 

There was only one problem with my arm: it said 'Odinson'. That may not sound so bad, but it is. There's only three (two now) known Odinsons. Uncle Thor, Uncle Loki, and Hela. Uncle Loki's soulmate is 'Grandmaster' (whoever that is) and Hela is dead. When your soulmate dies, a bloodred line is supposed to cross through your arm. It's supposed to hurt a lot, physically and mentally. 

_Not_ something I wanted to experience. 

So my soulmate is basically nonexistent. Not a thought I really enjoyed. I set my coffee mug down harder than I'd intended. "I'm heading out." I announced before grabbing my book bag and speed walking away before anyone could stop me.

——————————————————————————————————-

The first few periods went by like a blur. At lunch, I stared at my arm, pondering the chance of a fourth Odinson child. My best friends, MJ and Ned, sat down on either side of me. MJ waved her hand in front of my face. "Earth to Peter, you ok dude? You've been zoning out all morning." I quickly rolled my sleeve down over my arm, but not quick enough. 

Ned sighed. "No new Odinsons in town?" I shook my head solemnly. "Any luck for you two?" They both shook their heads.

"No 'Udanku' here." MJ grumbled, stabbing her potatoes with a plastic fork.

"No 'Hollyson' here." Was Ned's response. None of us were certain we even _had_ soulmates. I glanced up from our table and saw Liz and Flash all over each other. I groaned and lay my head down on the table. I'd had a crush on Liz for a while. I couldn't help it. I wasn't cheating on my soulmate if they didn't exist, right? 

I watched her playfully kiss Flash's cheek. I hated Flash with a _passion_. He's been torturing me since the 3rd grade. Another reason I didn't like him is because he had had no interest whatsoever in pursuing Liz- even though he knew they were soulmates- until he found out I liked her last year. He was suddenly the world's biggest fan of the soulmate process, and they've been dating ever since.

I groaned again and stood up, grabbing my bag. "See you guys next period." I said, not waiting for a response before leaving the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat upside down on my bed, munching on the cookies Pops had brought in earlier. He could always tell when I was in a bad mood.

The cookies always helped. As hot as my room was, I'd pulled on my thickest sweater to I wouldn't have to look at my arm. So I wouldn't have to look at my nonexistent soulmate, the nonexistent 'love of my life'.

I hated it. I hated not having someone to spend the rest of my life with, hated not having the happiness everyone around me had found long ago. Tears were beginning to prick in my eyes when my Spidey-Senses started tingling. I wiped at my eyes with my sweater before getting up to investigate. 

The source of the danger seemed to be the living room, were Bucky and Sam were chatting on the couch. I saw their arms, each once with the other's last name. Except instead of the silver that romantic soulmates had, theirs were a rich bronze, signalizing their platonic soulmate relationship. 

They had barely acknowledged me before a bright blue portal opened up out of nowhere, right in the middle of the room. JARVIS set off an alarm, notifying the Avengers of a sudden intruder. Bucky simply pulled a butter knife from his pocket. 

Moments later, the Avengers surrounded the room, loaded with weapons but in their pajamas. Just then, Loki burst through the portal, along with a figure slightly taller than me, face covered with a sack and hands bound with Loki's magic. He quickly closed the portal behind them, the figure squirming, clearly trying to break free. 

Dad was the first to break the silence. "Alright, Loki. What do you want?" The trickster simply grinned. "Why, Stark, I'm here to make a peace offering." 

"What kind of 'peace offering'? What do you want, brother?" Thor boomed in his deep voice. 

"I have done some research, dear brother." He started. "I have discovered... other universes." 

"What do you mean, 'other universes'?" Aunt Nat inquired, her gun's aim never faltering. 

"I have discovered parallel universes, universes similar to ours, yet not quite the same as our own." 

"Get to the point, Reindeer Games." Dad quipped. Loki cringed at the nickname. "My point, Stark, is that there are more Avengers out there, enough out there to create-"

"An army. You're saying we could make an army of... us." Uncle Bruce finished. "Yes, Banner. An army of Avengers. And I can help." 

"How are we supposed to believe this? How do we know- how do we know for certain- that this isn't a trick?" Pops sputtered. Loki motioned at the masked figure, still struggling to escape. 

"I brought an example." He snapped his fingers, and the magic cuffs dissipated. The figure ripped the sack of their head to reveal-

It was a teenage boy, maybe a year older than me. And he was hot. Like, really hot. He had short, dark hair, and light skin. On his head he wore horns like Loki's, but shorter. He scanned the room, studying the people around him. 

Goosebumps littered my skin as his eyes landed on mine. They were green, a deep, emerald green. So beautiful I could look into those eyes for days. He gave me a small smirk and I fought the blush rising in my face. 

"As I was saying," Loki continued, "This is... me. Except from another dimension, so he's really not me. More like a parallel to me, a mirror image." The younger-Loki looked like he'd been insulted. "A mirror image of you?! If anything, you are a mirror image of me!"

His voice was faintly British and silky smooth. 

Ah shit. Even his voice is hot. 

"As you can see," The older Loki seethed, "He is like me but more... aggressive." 

"Well, you said zis vas a 'peace offering', what do you vant in return for zis... 'army' you promise?" Aunt Wanda asked, her accent thick. The older Loki gave a pained grin. 

"I want to live my days in peace, not stalked by humans, or hunted by you like woodland game. I want to go about my days without worry, not on the run." 

The room fell silent. Once again, Dad broke it. "I, for one, don't believe it. I think this kid is an illusion." Both Lokis scowled. "I can assure you," the younger one said, "That I am not a mere illusion." 

"Do you have any proof?" Aunt Nat asked. 

"But of course." The older one said before punching the younger square in the shoulder. 

"Who do you think you are?!" The kid fired back, "I am Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard, trickster god-" 

"Yeah yeah, we know the speech." Dad interrupted. "Buck, Sam, take them to a holding cell until we figure this out." Bucky and Sam reached to grab the Lokis. The younger one rolled up his sleeves, ready to fight.

That's when I saw the silver name, a familiar name.

"Wait!" I yelled. Everyone froze and looked at me. 

I hurried over to the younger Loki, reaching for his arm. He jerked it away, unsure. "Please, the writing, I need to see it." He stared at me with those emerald eyes. Once again I fought the blush rising. He eventually lowered his arm, slowly, to my eye level. 

I gasped. There, in shiny silver writing, was my own last name. 

'Parker' 

"I-I think," I stumbled over my words.

"I think you're my soulmate."


	3. Chapter 3

"He's your WHAT ?!" Dad and Pops yelled in unison.

Loki -my soulmate one- stared at me blankly. "I'm your what?"

"What do you mean? Do you not know what soulmates are?" I asked. He shook his head slightly. I sighed. Of course not. 

"You see, in our universe, you're born with your soulmate's last name - or just their first name if they don't have a last name - on their left arm. Different colors mean different things. Bronze means platonic," I motioned to Bucky and Same, who flashed the print on their arms. 

"Whereas silver writing," I held my arm against his, "means you're... romantic soulmates." Jeez. I couldn't even finish a sentence directed at this guy without blushing. He grinned at me, seeming to read my mind. I coughed, trying to cover the blush. 

"So you really don't... have soulmates in your universe?" I asked, trying to change the subject. His playful grin faded. "No, this name - your name - on my arm was considered to be a fortune-telling birthmark." He chuckled to himself. "My mother always thought the name 'Parker' would be of importance later on in life. Given, she wasn't so far off." He said, winking at me. The heat in my face got a little warmer. 

"Alright, enough flirting." Pops grumbled, pulling me away from my soulmate.

Dad rubbed his eyes like he had a headache. "Can someone please take these two to a cell? I feel like I'm seeing doubles. " The older Loki scowled. "I am here for a peace offering. I mean no- "

He was cut off by Uncle Thor some of the Asgardian devices over his mouth, silencing him. Bucky reached to grab the younger Loki, but I stepped in the way. 

"Dad, what the heck ?!" I yelled, dodging left and right to stay in the supersoldier's way. "Kid, it's a lot safer if they're contained-" He explained calmly, trying to pull me out of Bucky's way.

"Safer if he's contained? Dad, are you listening to yourself? He's my soulmate! You know how long I've been waiting for this! You can't just lock him up! " 

Just then, the older Loki waved his hand, and a portal appeared. He gave a little wave before jumping through. Thor tried to follow, but it closed too soon. The Avengers gasped. 

"Did he really just run away like that?" Aunt Wanda asked. 

Pops sighed. "I guess he did. Alright Peter, you've got a valid point, but where's he going to stay? I'm not making him stay in anyone's room. "

"I've got a bunk bed, y'know." I said. 

"Fine." Dad and Pops caved in unison. 

"But I want you both in separate bunks! So go to sleep, and keep your hands to yourselves!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I showed Loki to my room. I gave him an extra pair of PJs and some privacy to change, since black jeans probably wouldn't be comfortable to sleep in. 

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, washing my face before bed. Loki leaned on the doorframe.

"So... I guess I should thank you for saving me out there. I don't know what I'd have done without you." He said. I smiled. 

"Of course, you would have felt like Han Solo in carbonite in that cell. It's not very big." He squinted. "Han... who now? What's carbonite?" 

"Y'know, Star Wars?" I was met with another blank stare. I gasped.

"You don't have Star Wars in your universe ?!" He shook his head no. 

"I guess we don't."

I grabbed his hand. "Come on, Dad has a theater room two floors down. I'll get JARVIS to start A New Hope."


	4. Chapter 4

We sat down somewhere in the middle theatre. It was extremely quiet, as we were he only people there. I asked JARVIS to play the first movie, and the opening credits began.

I had expected Loki to ask questions about everything, like "What's that ship?", "Who's the dude in black?", or "Who's that girl and why does she have cinnamon rolls on her head?". Surprisingly, (unlike most of my family the first time they watched to movie) he remained quiet.

At some point while C3P0 and R2 were falling to Tatooine on their pod, Loki placed his hand on the arm rest, not realizing mine was already there. He hesitated before quickly moving it off. A thousand thoughts ran through my head. 

Did I do something wrong? Were my hands sweaty?? Were his sweaty and he didn't want me to know???

"My hands aren't sweaty." He murmured. I glanced up at him. 

Did he just read my mind?

He froze. "I said that aloud, didn't I?" He asked. I nodded slowly, awaiting further explanation. Loki sighed. "Okay, so I can read people's minds. Not that big of a deal. C'mon, the robots just landed, I want to see what happens." 

"Wait! This is, like, a huge deal! H-have you been, y'know, reading my mind?" A light flush burned on my face. He hesitated before nodding.

"I usually read people's first impressions of me. It's interesting to know what people think of me. Honestly, your whole family wanted to murder me. But you-" He stopped himself and quickly averted his gaze. I could've sworn it was him blushing this time. 

"Well, you're on the Avengers, right? What kind of powers do you have?" He tried to change the subject. I shrugged. "Well my name is Spider-Man. I'll let you guess what my powers are." He smiled, interested. "Hm. I don't know. Can you tell me?"

I got up from my seat and walked over to the wall on my right. I turned back to him, making sure he was watching. Once I was sure I had his attention, I placed one foot on the wall, then another. Soon I was halfway to the ceiling, then standing upside down above him. 

I looked down to see his reaction. He stared at me, wide-eyed.

"How did you do that?! What else can you do?" He asked. I rolled up my right sleeve, revealing the web slingers I kept on my wrists for just-in-case situations. I attached one end of a web to the ceiling, and slowly slid down the web until I was face to face with Loki.

It was then I noticed how soft his lips looked. I wonder what it's like to kiss him?

It was too late when I realized he might be reading my mind. Maybe he wasn't reading my mind just now? I have no way of knowing!

The young trickster god showed no sign of shock as I slowly climbed back into my seat beside him. "Well, you know most of my powers. Any more of yours I should know about?" I asked, praying he didn't notice my red face. 

"Well, it's not really a 'power', but I can do this-" He flicked his wrists and a knife appeared in his left hand, two in his right. He got up and took a few steps backwards. I didn't know what he was doing until he tossed the knives into the air, juggling them. 

I watched in awe as he added another knife, and another. Eventually, he was juggling 6 knives. 6!! When Loki was sure I was impressed, he caught all 6 knives in one hand, balancing them on top of one another. 

I clapped as he set them down on the armrest. "How was that?" I grinned. 

"That was amazing! Where did you learn to do that?"

"I have a good amount of free time." 

I looked at the knives. I couldn't let him one-up me. 

"Can I try?"

The boy hesitated. "Have you ever tried?" I shook my head 'no'. "I just want to try with two. Please?" He sighed. 

"Fine. Please, be careful. Your fathers would kill me if you got hurt." I nodded, picking up two of the blades. I tossed one into the air, then the other. My spidey-sense made the knives look like they were falling in slow motion, making juggling easier.

I caught the handles easily, then tossed them back up. I watched Loki out of the corner of my eye as I juggled. 

Suddenly, lasers fired onscreen. I flinched, snapping out of my spidey-sense trance. I yelped as I felt a sharp pain in my left hand. I dropped the knives and clutched my hand to my chest. Loki was at my side in milliseconds. He was muttering to himself. I caught the words cute ones and stupid.

"Are you ok? Shit, I shouldn't have let you do that-" He held out his hand and some bandages, paper towels, and peroxide appeared. He opened the peroxide and held it above my hand.

"Okay, this is going to sting, but I need to clean the wound, okay?" I nodded, unable to speak through the pain. He drizzled the liquid on my open palm. 

Just when I thought the pain was bad enough. 

I bit back a scream. He dabbed the paper towels on my hand, removing what was left of the peroxide. The stinging eased as he wrapped the bandages around my palm. He held onto my hand even after he had finished wrapping it. 

"Are you okay? Gods, I shouldn't have let you do that! Have you ever juggled? Your dads are going to kill me, I swear to Odin-"

I grabbed his hand with both of mine. "Loki, please calm down. I swear, I'll be okay. I need you to promise you'll stop freaking out." He hesitated before nodding.

"I promise." 

I looked down to see his fingers interlocked with my own. I blushed wildly. 

Our hands go pretty well together. I thought before I could stop myself. 

"You know what else might go well together?" He asked quietly, barely a whisper. Before I could think of a witty response, I felt Loki's lips crash into mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is literally just the last chapter but in Loki's perspective !**

The theatre was deafeningly quiet as we took our seats. Peter asked JARVIS to load the movie. The AI's proper voice obliged and the movie started. 

I had so many questions. We're in space? There's glowing bullets in space?? Cinnamon rolls are a fashion statement??? But I decided to keep quiet, not wanting to miss anything. 

I had kept my hands in my lap for most of the beginning, before I absentmindedly went to place my hand on the armrest-

-and made contact with Peter's upturned hand, showing off my name on his skin. I froze. Who rests their arm face up? Should I keep it there? I thought to myself. No, he probably doesn't want to touch your hand. He just met you, jeez.

I quickly brought my hand back to my lap, hoping I didn't offend him. 

Wait- why not read his mind? 

I focused on Peter's mind, and soon the voice of his thoughts echoed in my mind.

Did I do something wrong? No, of course not! I thought to myself.

We're my hands sweaty?? No, they were actually quite comfortable...

We're his hands sweaty and he didn't want me to know??? 

"My hands aren't sweaty." I murmured to myself, not quite thinking it through. Peter's head snapped up to look at me.

Did he just read my mind? His last thought echoed before I tuned out of his head. I froze. "I said that aloud, didn't I?" I didn't have to read his mind to tell he wanted an explanation. Guess I might as well.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, so I can read people's minds. Not that big of a deal. C'mon, the robots just landed, I want to see what happens." I tried to change the subject, not wanting the conversation to continue the way it was going.

"Wait! This is, like, a huge deal! H-have you been, y'know, reading my mind?" A cute blush danced on his cheeks. Gods, he was pretty.

I shrugged. "I usually read people's first impressions of me. It's interesting to know what people think of me." I thought back to my arrival. "Honestly, your whole family wanted to murder me. But you-" I cut myself off, not wanting to say too much. I felt my face heat at the thought of Peter's impression of me. I desperately tried to change the subject. 

"Well, you're on the Avengers, right? What kind of powers do you have?" He gave a small shrug. "My name is Spider-Man. I'll let you guess what my powers are." I smiled, praying that summoning spiders wasn't one of those powers.

"Hmm... I don't know. Can you tell me?" He got up from his seat and walked over to the wall to the right. He turned to make sure I was watching. 

Please don't be summoning spiders, was all I could coherently think before Peter started to scale the f*cking wall. I watched as he walked until he was upside down, right above me. I couldn't believe it. 

"How did you do that?! What else can you do?" He grinned and rolled up a sleeve, and attached something to the ceiling before lowering himself back down until he was right in my face. 

Dear Odin, he's really adorable. I thought to myself. I subconsciously tapped into Peter,s thoughts just in time to hear his echo: I wonder what it's like to kiss him? 

'Him' being me.

I could help you with that.

I quickly exited his mind. I noticed how red his face was as he lowered back into his seat. "Well, you know most of my powers. Any more of yours I should know about?" He changed the subject. I figured I could show him another trick. 

"Well it's not really a power, but I can do this-" I flicked my wrists and daggers appeared in my hands by magic. I stood, backing up a bit. I didn't want to drop a knife on my soulmate. I tossed them into the air, one by one, glancing at Peter occasionally.

I added another knife, then another. Soon I was juggling 6. I could tell he was impressed. I caught them all in one hand, one atop of another. He clapped as I set them down. 

"That was amazing! Where did you learn to do that?"

"I have a good amount of free time." I saw him look at the knives, a glint of competition in his eyes. 

"Can I try?" He asked. I hesitated. I didn't want him to get hurt.

"Have you ever tried?" He shook his head. Great.

"I just want to try with two. Please?" I sighed. I couldn't say no.

"Fine. Please, be careful. Your fathers would kill me if you got hurt." He nodded and scooped up to blades, not hesitating to toss them into the air. He then threw the other. Despite being a beginner, he tossed the knives with an astounding accuracy and grace. I couldn't help but stare. 

Suddenly, lasers fired onscreen. Peter flinched and lost his hold on the act. He yelped aloud. The knives clattered to the ground as he cradled his hand to his chest. I dropped to side, muttering to myself. "Why are the cute ones always stupid?" I asked myself in a hushed tone, hoping he didn't hear. 

"Are you ok? Shit, I should've let you do that-" I held out my hand and willed bandages, paper towels, and peroxide to appear. I opened the peroxide over his bloody hand. 

"Okay, this is going to sting, but I need to clean the wound, okay?" He gave a weak nod, and I dropped some of the liquid onto his hand. I could tell he was in pain. I continued to clean the wound, wrapping it in bandages. I held onto his hand, but not too tight as to cause more pain. 

"Are you okay? Gods, I shouldn't have let you do that! Have you ever juggled? Your dads are going to kill me, I swear to Odin-" He grabbed my hand in his, silencing me. "Loki, please calm down. I swear, I'll be okay. I need you to promise you'll stop freaking out." I stopped. I can't promise that.

"I promise." I lied. 

I looked down to see our fingers intertwined. Once again, I tapped into his mind without thinking. 

Our hands go pretty well together. My heart raced as I got an idea. 

"You know what else might go well together?" I asked. When he didn't respond, I didn't hesitate to grab his face and press his lips on mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Back to Peter's POV!**

I gasped slightly, not expecting the contact. Loki's face jerked backwards. His eyes widened as he took in what he had just done. His face warmed, maybe even redder than my own face. "I-I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking-" He stuttered. "I shouldn't have done that, I should have asked first I'm so sorry-" I cut him off, connecting our lips again. I paused.

Is he going to kiss back? 

Does he want to kiss back? 

Do I want him to kiss back?

I stopped thinking when I felt him return the kiss, placing his hands on either sides of my face. His lips were slightly chapped, and tasted like cold ice. He moved his hands down to my waist, pulling me closer. I reached behind his neck, interlocking my hands behind him, trying to pull him closer...

"WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON?!" I heard Tony's voice echo from the back of the theater. 

I practically hit the ceiling when I jumped, but Loki hardly flinched. He kept his hands on my waist, even as Dad marched down the aisle of the theater, Pops closely behind him. He stood in front of us, hands on his hips, looking a lot scarier than the taller man behind him. 

"Why do you have your hands all over each other?! Do neither of you understand what 'hands off' means?!" 

"Dad-"

"Peter Benjamin Parker, I can't believe you! Making out with a goddamn trickster god!"

"Tony," Pops tried to interject.

"Steve, back me up here! We ran all the way here because JARVIS said you were hurt, and here you are, making out with Loki !!"

"Tony." Dad froze. "Leave them alone, Tony. We came down to see if Peter was hurt, and he seems to be just fine." Pops stole a glance at me. "But I do need you guys to go to sleep. It's almost midnight. We'll talk about this tomorrow." He gave Tony a look before leading him out of the theater. The room fell into a dark silence. 

"So... guess it's time for bed?" I asked, breaking the silence. He nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki's POV

I lay in the top bunk in Peter's room, unable to sleep. I couldn't stand the thought of Peter getting in trouble because of me. Granted, he was the one who kissed me the second time. He kissed me. That thought was in the front of my mind, I couldn't get rid of it. I groaned and shut my eyes tight, trying to sleep. 

When I awakened barely a half our later, I noticed there was a lump in the bed next to me. No, not a lump.

"Peter!" I whispered harshly. "What are you doing up here?" He didn't open his eyes as he mumbled a small, "My bunk is too cold, warmer up here." I didn't think as I wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer to me. 

"Is that better?" I asked. 

"Yes." He nodded sleepily. "You're very warm."

I smiled as I drifted off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Peter's POV!**

I yawned, waking up feeling refreshed, for once. The first thing I noticed was the warmth pressing against my body, not something I was used to. The second thing I noticed was that I was in the top bunk. That was weird, I never sleep in the top bunk.

The third thing I realized was my left hand intertwined with someone else's. A hand connected to an arm around my waist from behind me, and arm connected to...

"Loki?"

It was still dark, but I could make out the young god's form next to me. I propped up on my elbows, careful not to wake him. He looked so peaceful, dark hair in his eyes without his horns to keep it out of the way. My eyes trailed down to his chest, and I realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Or pants.

At least he had underwear on.

I looked down to see I was wearing his shirt and my own shorts.

Fuck.

I didn't know what to do. Why am I wearing his shirt? Should I take it off? I'm still holding his hand, should risk waking him up to remove it?

It would be rude to wake him up, maybe I should just go back to sleep.

I decided going back to sleep was the best choice. I slowly resumed the position I was just in, shut my eyes, and drifted off again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Loki's POV!**

I woke up with the scent of lavender flooding my senses. And I mean flooding. 

Who the actual fuck wears this much-

I opened my eyes to see Peter.

Sleeping.

In my arms.

Wearing my shirt.

The shirt that is currently missing from my body. 

I tensed, completely out of ideas. I sure as hell wasn't gonna wake Peter up. That meant I couldn't get up, considering I was kinda all over him. Suddenly, Peter stirred, turning to face me. I moved my arm to his back, desperately trying not to wake him. Gods, have I mentioned how adorable he is?? He lied there a few moments before his eyes fluttered open.

"..."

"..."

"...Hello." He said meekly. I smirked.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty." His face flushed. "Um... can I ask why we're in this... y'know... situation?" He asked, gesturing to him latched onto my shirtless self. 

Ah, I'm not wearing pants, either.

Lovely. 

I felt my own face heat up a bit. "Well, you got up in the middle of the night and came up here, saying you were cold. I let you have my shirt, I guess."

"...what about your pants?"

"I wish I knew."


	8. Chapter 8

Peter's POV~

If I'm honest, this situation wasn't as awkward as it should have been. I mean, he's literally in his underwear. And I'm wearing his shirt. But it didn't feel very awkward, it actually felt pretty comfortable. I started thinking about how early it was, and how tired I was...

"If you're tired, go back to sleep." Loki whispered, obviously reading my mind as he rubbed circles into the small of my back. I sighed, relaxing under his touch and fading into sleep...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Knock knock!*

My eyes fluttered open and met Loki's. He heard the knocking too.

"Hey Peter! It's me and Michelle, your dads said to come up and check on you!"

Shit, I forgot Ned and MJ we're coming over today!

Loki took the hint and ducked his head under the covers. 

"Leeds, you knock too easy. Observe." I heard Michelle say right before kicking the door open. "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!!!"

My head jerked up as I struggled to hide Loki. "Michelle what-"

Loki sat up. "Dude, what the f*ck? Can't you see we're trying to sleep here?"

Silence.

MJ and Ned gawked at the very obviously almost-naked teen in the bed with me. I could've fainted right then and there.

"Loki! What the hell dude?!" I choked. His only response was a sly grin. Michelle was the first to speak.

"Loki as in... Loki Odinson? Your SOULMATE?!"

"In the flesh." He grinned. Ned snorted, glancing at his bare chest.

"Definitely looks 'in the flesh'." I threw a pillow at him. "You guys need to shut up before my dads-" At that moment, Pops and Dad burst into the room.

"We heard screaming and we- PETER BENJAMIN PARKER, JUST WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Dad yelled. I winced. "I can explain. Please just stop yelling, everyone's going to hear you!"

Naturally, Uncle Clint chose that moment to pop in and announce he was back from his mission. "Hey guys! How's it-" He paused to take in the scene. He then turned on his heels and yelled, "JAMES, YOU OWE ME 20 BUCKS!" Bucky came running. He took a look at Loki and I, then handed Uncle Clint a wad of cash and muttered something about 'goddamn horny teenagers'. 

I grabbed the nearest pillow and shoved it in my face, resisting the urge to scream.


	9. Chapter 9

** This story is on both Wattpad and A03, so you can just use whichever is easier. It will be under the same name (Nonexistent) and my name is pidge_parker1124 **

Peter's POV~

It felt like hours before everyone calmed down from the initial shock. It didn't help when JARVIS announced that everyone needed to leave the room so Loki 'could put on clothing other than his undergarments, as they were discarded last night.' Pops had to drag Dad out of the room to keep him from yelling. By the time Michelle took control of the situation and herded everyone out of my room, I was absolutely starving. My stomach grumbled, loudly. Luckily my face was still planted in my pillow so Loki couldn't see me flush. 

"You're not hungry, are you?" He asked, twirling a lock of my hair in his fingers. I sat up to face him. "You aren't? It's like, 11 o'clock!" He shrugged. "I guess I could probably eat something."

"Alright, I'm going to get something for breakfast. You, however, are not leaving this room until you put clothes on. I'm not letting my family give us any more grief." He gave me a genuine smile, cheeks pink. I sighed. "What?"

"You said us." I bit my lip. "Yes, I did. What are you going to do about it?" His hand left my hair to trail down my face, cupping it in one hand. "I'm not going to do anything. I rather like it. It does have a nice ring, doesn't it?" I tried to think of a smartass response, but he placed a gentle kiss on my lips to keep my from talking. I sighed, looking deep into his eyes. It was like I couldn't stop looking. Like...

"Are you using magic on me?" His smile turned into his usual smirk. "Maybe. What are you going to do about it?" He asked, mimicking my tone. I rolled my eyes and threw the covers off of me. 

"I'm going to get dressed, I advise you do the same." I jumped of the top bunk to rummage for clothes. He pouted, hanging his head over the rail. "Are you sure I can't just go like this?" He motioned to his almost-naked body and tousled hair.

Dear God he's hot.

"You realize I can still read your mind, right?"

"Then you should know that you can't leave this room like that!" I turned away, trying to hide my blush. I threw some jeans and a shirt that were too big for me in his direction. "Just get dressed, I'm getting changed in the bathroom." Thanks to the practice changing into my spidey-suit at record speeds, changing normal clothes came pretty easy. I waited a bit for Loki to change before opening to door.

Except I found him with less clothes than he had originally. I was a little too hesitant to cover my eyes. At least he was facing the other way. 

"Loki!! Where are your clothes?!" 

"You could have knocked first." He replied sarcastically. "I tried on your clothes. They're a bit tight, but I guess they fit."

"Okay, I'm going back in the bathroom-" 

"No need. You can open your eyes now." I slowly removed my hand from my eyes to see Loki wearing my old gray America t-shirt and faded ripped jeans. The shirt was tight to say the least. The silver writing on his arm sparkled. He topped it off with his signature horns. 

"C'mon, are we going to eat or are you just going to ogle at me all day?"


	10. Chapter 10

Loki's POV~

I followed as Peter led the way through the huge building he called home, ignoring the rumbling of my stomach. When we turned the corner to the kitchen, I noticed that the majority of Peter's family was gathered at the table, along with his friends. I could see the anguish clearly on his face. 

Of all of the kitchens in this goddamn tower, of course they're all here. I heard his thoughts. I tried to take his arm and turn the other way, but Mr. Spangled Ass was too quick. "Peter, breakfast is ready. Come sit and eat."

That was certainly not a question. Peter begrudgingly took an empty seat. I took one across from him, wedged between Thor and his female friend I remembered as Michelle. I'm not really sure which was scarier. The short scientist was on the other side of Thor (Bryce?) and Peter's other friend was beside Michelle. 

Poor Peter was squished between his parents, both of them looking at me. The redhead woman was beside Rogers, the blonde man beside her. The two platonic soulmates were on the other side of Tony. I realized that everyone at the table was avoiding the gaze of Stark and Rogers, trying to focus on their food instead. It was a very uncomfortable silence.

Rogers stabbed at a waffle, not breaking his glare. "Nice shirt." He told me. I almost forgot I was wearing a Captain America shirt. I really hoped it made a good impression, but there was no way I was digging through the mind of America's Ass. I'm sure that's illegal. 

Stark looked as though he wanted to blast me with a laser from one of his suits. 

"So... Loki," He started. "Did you remember to use a condom?" Everyone froze. I'm pretty sure Peter choked on his waffle.

"...Pardon?" Was all I could muster. What the f*ck did he think we did last night?

"He said, did you remember to use a condom?" Rogers repeated.

"Sirs, I'm not sure you have the right idea-" Suddenly, before I could even finish, Peter stood up from his seat and stormed off in the direction of his room. I followed him, not wanting to continue this conversation with his parents. I could hear Peter's friends excuse themselves as the redhead woman got onto Rogers and Stark about how rude they were being.

I found Peter facedown on the bottom bunk. I sat beside him and massaged his shoulders. "Are you ok?" He groaned and turned over on his back. "Honestly? No. It's not even noon and I'm sick of my dads." He sat up and leaned his head on my shoulder. "It's fine. Really. You're my soulmate, not my therapist." I chuckled, snapped my fingers and suddenly I had a clipboard and some cliche therapist glasses. "Who said I can't be both?" I got a small giggle, but it was enough. "Loki, I promise. You don't want to hear it." 

"Would it help if I took my shirt off?" I suggested, tugging at the hem of the gray fabric. He quickly covered his face to try and hide the blush. "Loki!"

"I'm not hearing a 'no'." He sighed. "Fine. Sometimes I just wish some things in my life were normal. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my dads and all, I just wish I didn't have such high expectations. And I love being Spider-Man, but it can get pretty stressful on top of school. And I spent my whole life thinking my soulmate didn't exist, and here you are! You were practically thrown from a portal by another Loki! How crazy is that?" I scowled. 

"That Loki was a bitch. That sack smelled like gym socks." He giggled again. "I mean, I haven't even known you for 24 hours and we've kissed, I've seen you naked, and you've met my whole family!" He paused. "I take that back, you haven't met my Aunt May and her girlfriend yet. But still like, 95% of my family." I thought for a second.

"Well, how about we do something normal for once?" He looked up at me with his big brown doe eyes. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean," I wrapped my arm around his waist, "Is that I haven't even taken you out on a formal date yet! What kind of gentleman am I?" He laughed and buried his face in my chest. "Loki, you don't have to-"

"I'm still going to! How about this, you go out with Michelle and Leeds-"

"Ned." He corrected.

"You, Michelle and Ned can have a day off to do whatever you had planned, while I plan a date for tonight. Sound good?"

He kissed my cheek. "Sounds good."

"Good. I was going to threaten to take my shirt off again."

"You can still do that if you want. I'm not arguing."


End file.
